


stay by your side

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [37]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Jisoo seeks comfort.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: sonnets of fluff [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 21





	stay by your side

Jeonghan was usually a deep sleeper, but when he felt his bed dip with somebody else’s weight, his eyes shot up almost immediately.

“Who is it?”

“Oh, never mind. I’ll just go back to my bed.”

Hearing Jisoo’s voice, Jeonghan blindly grabbed the younger’s hand and twisted his body to look at his face. When their eyes made contact, Jeonghan saw anxiety and a slight sadness in Jisoo’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan said, embracing him with a gentle touch and looking at the younger with soft eyes, “you can stay with me Shua.”


End file.
